Hurt! ( Sequel LOVE YOU RIVAL)
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan sudah bermusuhan sejak mereka memasuki sekolah dasar menegah atas. Sebelumnya mereka rukun dan bersahabat. Entah kenapa, hubungan mereka berakhir dengan saling membenci.


Flash back

Disebuab taman yg luas, banyak dikerumuni anak-anak yg tampak bahagia. Banyak hal-hal yg dilakukan para-anak itu seperti terjun dari ayunan, naik kuda, tendang bola, kejar-kejaran dan lainnya.

Ditengah keramaian anak-anak, tampak seoranh yeoja munggil yg masih kecil tengah memakan permen dengan lahap. Yeoja itu, Luhan dengan nikmatnya memakan lolipop itu tanpa memperdulikan banyak pasangan mata menatapnya gemas.

"Aigoo~ Luhannie sangat manis, ne Unnie." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik sambil memandang Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ne, anakku emang begitu kalau sedang makan lolipop." Ucap yeoja lain sambil tertawa cantik memandang Luhan yg merupakan anaknnya. Kedua yeoja itu terus memandang Luhan dengan gemas sambil terkikik sekali-kali.

Tuk!

Sebuah bola mendarat dengan mulus mengenai kepala Luhan, membuat lolipop yg dimakan Luhan jatuh ketanah. Seketija semuanya mendadak hening, bahkan semuanya menatap Luhan dengan pandang was-was.

Luhan? Berlahan mata rusa indah itu mengumpulkan cairan bening. Isakkan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir munggilnya mata rusa itu menyipit, membuat air mata itu jatuh.

"Hisk hisk... HUWAAAAAAAA EOMMMMAAAAAA."

#skip.  
"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe." Ucap seorang yeoja dengan nada bersalah sambil membungkuk untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Eomma Luhan.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhe Ahjjuma. Thehun tidak thegaja." Ucap seorang namja munggil dengan nada khas cadelnya sambil membungkuk juga kepada Eomma Luhan.

"Ah~ Gwuenchanayo, tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan." Ucap Eomma Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Luhan yg berada digendongannya.

"Jeongmal mianhe sekali lagi." Ucap Yeoja itu kembali sambil mengandeng tangan anaknya.

"Ne." Ucap Eomma Luhan dengan seyum ramahnya.

"Oya, perkenalkan namaku Oh Hyejin. Ini anakku, Oh Sehun. Sehun perkenalkan dirimu pada Ahjumma." Ucap Hyejin pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Annyeonghatheyo, joneun Oh Thehun imnida." Ucap Sehun dengan khas cadelnya.

Eomma Luhan -Xi Luna- menatap Sehun gemas dan kemudian berlahan menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehun. "Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun-ah. Nama Ahjumma, Xi Lena dan ini anak Ahjumma namanya Luhan. Lu sayang, perkenalkam dirimu." Ucapnya sambil menurunkan Luhan dan gendongannya.

Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Eomma-nya, kemudian menatap namja yg mungkin seusia sama dengannya itu. "An-hisk, annyeonghaseyo. Joneun hisk.. Xi Luhan imnida." Ucapnya imut sambil terisak kecil.

Hyejin mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Luhan kemudian mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Annyeonghaseyo Luhan manis. Mianhe ne, anak Ahjumma membuat Luhan nagis." Ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Husk, gwuenchanayo Ahjumma." Ucap Luhan sambil memandang Hyejin dengan mata lembam ya.

Setelah itu, Hyejin memutuskan untuk mengajak Lena dan anaknya ke restoran bersama sebagai permohonan maaf akan menaktir Lena dan anaknnya. Awalnya Lena menolak, namun berhubung karena dipaksa dan apa lagi Luhan juga sudah mengelus lapar, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya berjalin baik. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun sering bersama-sama. Sampai, hubungan itu berlanjut saat kedua anak mereka menginjak remaja.

#S.H.S. School Dalam lorong sekolah, tampak sangat ribut. Suara pekikkan yeoja-yeoja yg terdengar histeris bagaikan melihat idola mereka. Tapi itu memang kenyataan.

Para yeoja tengah berteriak, meneriaki namja tampan berkulit putih yg menampilkan ekspresi datar tak minat bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun memang bukan artis, tapi dia namja tertampan di sekolah ini. Dengan sifat karisma-nya, dan juga cueknya menbuat semua yeoja pada penasaran padanya.

Sehun dengan malas, jalan melewati kerumunan yeoja yg meneraki namanya dengan tak minat. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya tak kalah tangan yeoja-yeoja yg sengaja menyentuhnya. Namun, mau gimana lagi. Itulah akibatnya terlalu populer.

"Sehunnieee!"

Sebuah pekikkan suara mendadak membuat segalanya menghening. Tampak pelaku panggilan itu terseyum manis berlari kecil menuju Sehun yg juga memandangnya. Sesampai didepan Sehun, yeoja itu hanya seyum manis bagaikan sangat gembira.

"Ah~ Lu." Panggil Sehun dengan seyuman mahalnya yg hanya untuk Luhan. Melihat itu, munculah ketidak sukaan para fans Sehun karena cemburu.

"Kajja kita ke kelas bersama." Ucap Luhan sambil mengenggan tangan Sehun dan tentu dengan senang hati diterima oleh namja tampan itu.

Cup.

Dengan satu tarikkan, Sehun mengecup pipi temben Luhan sambil tersenyun tampan. "Itu kecupan selamat pagiku darimu." Ucapnya dan kemudian menarik Luhan jalan kembali.

Luhan hanya terseyum malu dan kemudian berahli mengalun tangannya dilengan Sehun. Keduanya berjalan menuju kekelas bersama sambil berbincang ria. Tidak memghiraukan tatapan maupun bisikkan ketidaksukaan dari para fans masing-masing.

9.A (SMP.3)  
Tampak suasana kelas sangat tenang, karena Kim Saem yg sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Kimia. Tanpa disadari, Luhan dan Sehun yg berada dibelakang bangku yg dekat dengan jendela sedang bermain-main.

"Hey, Lu. Kau kalah lagi, hehe." Ngejek Sehun kesekian kalinya karena lagi-lagi Luhan kalah. Sedangkan Luhan terus mendengus kesal tidam trima kekalahannya.

"Kau curang, Hunnie." Ucap Luhan kesal

"Mwo? Aku jurang dari mana. Sudahlah, ngaku kekalahanmu saja." Ucap Sehun stay cool sambil menyeringgai kearah Luhan.

"Tidak! Kau curang. Mana boleh kau membeli rumahku, kan kita sudah sepakat kalau mengenai rumah lawan dilarang membeli." Ucap Luhan kesal

"Percuma saja, toh rumahku lebih banyaj darimu. Dan pas sekali aku sudah mau triple." Ucap Sehun tetap menjunjung tinggi kemenangannya.

"Anio, itu curang namanya."

"Tidak."

"Curang!"

"Ti-

"OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN. KALIAN BERDUA, KELUAR DARI KELASKU! SE-KA-RANG!" Potong Kim saem galak.

Dengan terpaksa dan takut -hanya untuk Luhan-, keduanya keluar dari kelas. Setelah keluar, Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yg masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Hah.." dengan menghela nafas, namja tampan itu mengejar Luhan.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun lembut sambil mengenggan tangan Luhan. Ditariknya Luhan kedalam pelukkannya dan kemudian mengelus rambut bersurai madu itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang. Jangan marah lagi, ne! Ucap Sehun dengan nada memohon. Jujur, Sehun tidak mampu jika melihat Luhan marah padanya, apa lagi sampai tidak meladeninya. Bisa-bisa dia akan menjadi gila untuk beberapa kedepan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil mempout bibirnya dengan manis. Berlahan, Sehun melonggar pelukkannya kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan. Membuat sang empunya merona malu.

"Jja, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku akan mentraktir rusa ini." Ucap Sehun dengan riang sambil menarik Luhan menuju ke kantin.

Sepanjang jalan, Sehun terus menggoda Luhan dan tak kalah mendapatkan cubittan sayang dari empunya. Keduanya tampak sangat senang dan bahagia.

#beberapa bulan kemudian. Disebuah taman rumah yg luas, Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersama sambil memandang langit yg gelap penuh dengan bintang-bintang yg menghiasinya. Membuat langit tampak indah di malam hari.

Keduanya diam sedari tadi, tidak ada suara yg mendomidasi untuk memecahkan keheningan. Sehun tampak sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Luhan tampak memgamgumi langit.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun dengan nada yg entahlah, susah dideskripsikan.

"Hmm." Dehem Luhan sebagai jawaban panggilan Sehun.

Tidak mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan berahli memandang Sehun yg tampan gelisah. Yeoja rusa itu mendadak merasa sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Ada apa, Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil mengenggam tangan Sehun berusaha untuk membuat Sehun tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sangat gugup.

"Lu, mianhe." Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk, dan membuat Luhan semakin gelisah.

"Lu, aku..."

"Kau sudah, memiliki kekasih." Potong Luhan cepat sambil melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. "Ak..aku sudah tau, Hun-ah. Aku sudah tau." Lanjutnya sambil memandang Sehun dengan seyumannya yg sebenarnya jika dilihat dengan teliti tampak lirih.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun kemudian mengenggam erat tanganLuhan yg sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya padamu Lu. Aku...aku hanya takut kau akan benci padaku jika aku mengatakannya pada saat itu." Ucap Sehun sambil memgenggam erat tangan yeoja didepannya ini.

Dengan helaan nafas, Luhan berahli melepas genggamannya dan bergantian dialah yg memgenggam tangan Sehun. Yeoja rusa itu tampak menunduk menahan air matanya, dia tidak mau Sehun melihatnya menagis.

"Gwuenchanyo, aku tau Sehun. Toh, tidak selamanya kita kan bersama." Ucap Luhan tampak menelan kasar ludahnya saat mengucapkan kata itu.

Greb. Segera Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Entah kenapa kata Luhan berusan membuat hatinya tertohok. Dihirupnya aroma khas yeoja itu dengan lirih.

"Tidak, Lu. Kita akan bersama. Aku akan memutuskan Chaerin jika begitu. Aku-"

"Tidak!" Potong Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Sehun!" Bentak Luhan membuat Sehun kaget seketika.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun bigung sambil mengenggan bahu Luhan cukup kuat.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh memutuskannya hanya karna aku, Sehun!" Ucap Luhan tajam sambil melepas genggam Sehun.

Luhan berahli berdiri hendak meninggalkan Sehun, namun sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya berbalik seketika.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mianhe, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Jangan marah padaku, Lu. Kau tau bukan, aku tak sanggup bila kau marah padaku." Ucap Sehun lemah.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun lirih karna Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

"Lu... maafkan aku, kumohon." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Ah~ baiklah." Lengah juga Luhan, habisnya dia juga tidak mampu untuk bersikpa marah pada orang yg dicintainya.

"Gomawo, Lu." Ucap Sehun senang dan kemudian mengecup Luhan dengan mesrah.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kemudian meredamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Aku menyanyangimu, Lu." Ucap Sehun

"Ne, nado Sehunnie." Jawab Luhan dengan lirih.

Deg.

Dengan cepat, Sehun melonggar pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan kaget. Dapat dilihatnya, mata rusa itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Lu, kau kena-"

"Ah~ Sehunnie, jja kita masuk kedalam. Cuaca semakin dingin, membuatku merasa tidak enak." Potong Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya cepat dan kemudian melenggang pergi terlebih dahulu.

Sehun yg menatap lirih kepergi Luhan, hanya mampu diam disana. Menatap punggung lemah Luhan membuatnya sesak. "Mianhe, Lu." Gumamnya lirih sambil menunduk.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya merenggang. Dengan Luhan yg menyibukkan dirinya belajar karna angkatannya akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester, sekalian menghindari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, namja tampan itu kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya, Choi Chaerin.

Hingga kemudian, disinilah semua anak kelas 3 SMP berkumpul. Duduk di bangku tersedia sambil bergelisah menanti hasil mereka. Kepala Sekolah kini sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yg tentunya membuat siapa saja gugup dan takut.

"Maka dari itu, seluruh kelas 9 SMP dinyatakaaaannn...LULUS 100%" Ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan bangga dan seketika seluruh anak kelas 9 berteriak senang.

Bahkan ada yg menangis dan ada juga yg saking deg-deggannya pingsang. Semua tampak bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Luhan, yeoja itu hanya terseyum saja. Lebih tepatnya terseyum lirih kearah dua pasangan yg tengah berpelukkan yg jaraknya tidak jauh darinya. Disana, Sehun dan Chaerin berpelukkan dengan gembira. Bahkan Chaerin mendapatkan kecupan manis yg biasanya diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Baiklah, duduk tenang semuanya. Kini, saya akan mengumumkan siapa yg mendapatkan juara umum 1." Ucap Kepala Sekolah dan seketika semuanya hening.

Banyak pandangan mata menatap kearah Luhan, karna biasanya yg selalu mendapatkan juara umum ialah Luhan. Luhan yg ditatap, hanya menatap biasa ke Kepala Sekolah.

"Yg mendapatkan juara umum 1, ialah..." ucap Kepala sekolah menjedah. "Luhan!" Lanjutnya dengan gembira.

Luhan kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya, dan melangkah menuju ke Kepala Sekolah. Tak kalah, dia mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Sesampai disamping Kepala Sekolah, dengan seyuman ramah dan manisnya, dia menerima piala yg diberikan KepSek dengan senang.

Setelah itu, Luhan menyampaikan kata-kata yg bermakna dan juga menyambung ke kata perpisahan. Banyak orang yg mendengar ungkapan Luhan tersentuh. Bahkan namja tampan yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun, terus memandang objek yg dirindukannya.

#skip time.  
"Lu, ku ucapkan selamat untukmu." Ucap Sehun pada Luhan yg berada didepannya.

Kini. Luhan, Sehun dan kekasih Sehun (Chaerin) tengah berada ditaman sekolah yg lumayan ramai. Sehun dan Chaerin mengajak Luhan kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Ne, gomawo Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan ramah

"Aku juga mengucapkan selama untukmu, Luhan-ssi." Ucap Chaerin dengan seyuman ramahnya.

"Gomawo, Chaerin-ssi." Ucap Luhan tak kalah ramah.

Seketika ketiga orang itu mendadak hening, tidak ada perbincangan diantara keduanya. Hingga kemudian, Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

"Chaerin, bisakah kau biarkan aku dan Luhan berbicara " ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan maupun Chaerin kaget. Chaerin mengangguk sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi dari HunHan.

"Hm, kau ingin bi-"

Greb.

Tanpa mempersilakan Luhan menyelesaikan bicaranya, Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat, membuat Luhan kaget sekaligus sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu." Ungkap Sehun dengan nada lirih.

"Ne." Balas Luhan seadanya, membuat Sehun mendadak mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

Sehun berlahan melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bigung. "Ne? Hanya itu yg kau jawab." Ucapnya tajam membuat Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafas gusar.

"Jadi? Apa yg kau harapkan?" Ucap Luhan entah kenapa Sehun tidak menyukai ucapan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Lu. Semejak kuberitahu tentang hubunganku dan Chaerin, kau selalu menghindar dariku." Ucap Sehun tajam sambil memengang bahu Luhan dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun. Aku hanya lelah." Ucap Luhan sambil berusaha melepas pengangan Sehun yg menyakitkan bahunya.

"Kau bohong. Aku tau itu!" Geram Sehun

"Lepaksan Sehun, ini sakit." Ungkap Luhan lirih

"Tidak! Beritahu aku, Lu! Kenapa! Kena-"

"LEPASKAN, SEHUN!" Bentak Luhan membuat Sehun membeku disana. Bahkan orang-orang yg berada disana mendadak langsung menatap HunHan dengan pandangan takjub, habisnya tidak pernah keduanya berantam.

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu, Lu! Kau tak pernah sekalipun membentakku!" Ucap Sehun marah

"Lu, pandang aku." Ucap Sehun lirih, tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh pipi mulus yg dirindukan ini. Namun...

Plak

Deg

...dengan kasar, Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. Menatap namja tampan didepannya dengan lirih. Sedangkan Sehun membelak kaget menerima perlakuan dari Luhan.

"Aku lelah Sehun." Ucap Luhan lirih dan kemudian melenggang lagi pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun yg masih disana, mendadak marah. Bahkan tangannya mengepal kuat. Emosinya siap meledak, dengan dengan emosi dia mengejar Luhan.

SRET!

Dengan kasar, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Membuat sang empunya menbelak kaget. Hingga kemudian Sehun menarik Luhan entah kemana, dan Luhan berusaha melepas pengangan Sehun yg erat. Sangat erat.

"Akh! Oh Sehun! Apa yg kau lakukan!" Bentak Luhan saat dengan tidak elitnya Sehun mendorong tubuhnya kedinding dan mengurungnya.

"Wae? Seharusnya aku yg bertanya! Apa yg kau pikirkan!" Bentak Sehun tajam.

"Berhenti, Sehun! Kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Ucap Luhan marah sambil berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh, walaupun dia tau hasilnya nihil.

Dengan kasar, Sehun mengenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Tak peduli jika tangan mulua itu lecet dan memar. Hal itu membuat Luhan geram frustasi.

"Sehun! Lep-mmptt."

Chu

Mata rusa Luhan membelak tidak percaya. Sehun...sehun menciumnya, tepat dibibirnya. Astaga, ini tidak boleh. Gumam Luhan dan kemudian menberontak.

Sehun? Namja itu tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya yg tadi mengenggan tangan Luhan berahli menempel di pipi Luhan, bibir tipisnya terus melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Tanpa memperdulikan dadanya sebagai pelampiasan pemukulan Luhan.

"Eugh~" desah Luhan lirih saat tenaganya semakin lemah. Tubuhnya memanas, dan juga pertahanannya runtuh kalo saja Sehun tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Sehun tetap terus mencium Luhan walaupun dia tau bahwa yeoja rusa ini sudah pasrah. Dia tau ini salah, dia tau kalau mencium seseorang yg sudah di anggap-nya sebagai adik sendiri itu salah. Tapi, mau apa lagi.

Sehun. Dia ketagihan. Dia merasa tidak legah jika melepas bibir manis ini. Dia tidak ingin! Malah dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Luhan melenguh, membuatnya semakin ingin dan ingin.

Hingga tanpa sadar, dari kejauhan tampak seorang yeoja dengan mata lembamnya menatap kepedihan kearah HunHan. Chaerin, yeoja itu menatap pedih kearah sana. Melihat kenyataan bahwa Sehun -kekasihnya- mencium Luhan.

#cafe bouble tea Kini Luhan tengah duduk disalah satu bangku persediaan cafe sambil meminun bouble tea pesanannya. Yeoja itu tampak sedikit gelisah, karna tujuannya ke sini bukan hanya untuk meminum minuman kesukaannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dirumah dari pada keluar. Namun sebuah kejutan dimana seseorang menelponnya dan nengajaknya bertemu.

"Ah~ mianhe, apa kau menunggu lama?" Ucap seorang yeoja dengan wajah bersalah menatap kearah Luhan.

Luhan, yeoja itu hanya berdehem dan kemudian Chaerin memilih duduk tepat didepan Luhan. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hingga kemudian Luhan memulaikan topik.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Chaerin-ssi." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap yeoja didepannya yg tampak gelisah.

"Hm,, Luhan-ssi. Saya tau kau adalah sahabat dekat Sehun. Sehun sering menceritakanmu padaku." Ucap Chaerin sedikit tampak lirih.

Luhan memandang Chaerin dengan bigung, alisnya berkerut. "Lalu? Kau ingin aku menjauh darinya? Jika itu yg kau inginkan, maka tampa kau minta pun itu sudah terjadi." Ucapnya kemudian berlahan berdiri untuk pergi.

Greb.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Chaerin sambil menahan Luhan.

"Apa? Jika kau ingin membahas tentang Sehun, itu sudah bukan urusanku." Lanjut Luhan tajam sambil menepis kasar genggaman Chaerin.

"Kau menyukai Sehun. Aku...tau." Ucap Chaerin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Luhan.

Luhan segera berbalik dan memandang Chaerin yg menunduk. Entah kenapa nada yeoja itu terdengar aneh dan entah kenapa seolah mengatakan dia mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku...aku melihat semuanya. Melihat kemesraan kalian sebelum aku dan Sehun berhubungan. Bahkan aku...aku melihat kalian berciuman di lorong sepi saat ketentuan kelulusan." Ucap Chaerin lirih dengan nada kecil.

"Lalu? Jika kau melihatnya, kau mau apa? Memberikan Sehun padaku dan pergi darinya! Atau-"

"BERHENTI!" bentak seseorang mengkagetkan Luhan dan Chaerin. Segera kedua yeoja itu memandang kaget ke arah Sehun.

"Se..Sehun? Ka-"

"Aku mengikutimu Chaerin, dan apa yg ku dapatkan. Pembicaraan brengsek!" Potong Sehun kasar dan marah. Bahkan tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Well. Kurasakan tidak ada urusanku sekarang." Ucap Luhan datar karna tidak mampu menahan tatapan tajam Sehun.

Greb. Dengan kasar, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan dan kemudian membalik kasar tubuh Luhan. Tatapan tajam dan tidak percaya ini menatap mata rusa datar itu.

"Wae? Kau menyalahkanku begitu?" Ucap Luhan tajam tanpa menatap kearah lain dengan lirih.

"Sehun, ini bukan salah Luhan. Aku yg mengajaknya bertemu dan ak-"

"AKU TAU!" Potong Sehun keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chaerin.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Chaerin. Apa yg kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Chaerin menunduk kemudian menghela nafas lirih. Dengan seyuman gusarnya, di tatap namja yg bersandang sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan tegar.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Ucap Chaerin

"MWO!" Bentak Luhan kaget sedangkan Sehun hanya menunduk san mengeram marah.

Dengan marah, Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan berahli mendekat Chaerin. Plak! Dengan marah, Luhan menampar Chaerin membuat Sehun disana terkecut.

"Apa yg kau lakukan, Luhan!" Bentak Sehun sambil mengenggam kasar tangan Luhan yg tadi menampar pipi kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun! Aku menamparnya supaya dia sadar!" Ucap Luhan sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Sehun.

"Hentikan! Ini juga salahmu!" Bentak Sehun marah membuat Luhan membeku disana.

Hitungan detik kemudian, Luhan tertawa remeh. Berbalik dan menatap tajam Sehun yg juga memandangnya tajam. "Salahku? Cih! Seharusnya kau ngaca Oh Sehun!" Ucap Luhan tajam sambil melepas kasar tangan Sehun dan berhasil.

Yeoja rusa itu berbalik memandang ke arah lain. Tetesan air matanya keluar. Menyedihkan, disalahkan, itulah yg dirasakannya kini. Dengan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan kemudian dihembuskannya dengan gusar. Yeoja itu berbalik dan pergi dari sana, tidak memerdulikan lagi kedua pasangan itu. Yg diinginkannya ialah pulang dan meredah dikasurnya.

#Home Luhan sedang meredahkan dirinya dikasur setelah mandi. Matanya terpejam erat seorang merasa terbeban. Kejadian di cafe itu muncul dari pikirannya, membuatnya merasa sangat sedih.

Sehun menyalahkannya, Sehun menganggapnya biang masalah. Padahal Luhan nyakin Sehun mendengar apa yg mereka bicarakan. Sedih, itulah yg dirasakannya.

"Hisk hisk..." isakkan mulai keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya sambil terisak. Sakit, hatinya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tak mampu menampung dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, hari ini Luhan menghabiskan waktu dikamar sambil menagis.

END! 


End file.
